Cell site engineers solve a lot of problems pertaining to cellular sites and switches every day. When there is a problem with a cellular site or switch (such as a landline telephone switch or Mobile Switching Center (MSC)), a cell site engineer analyzes the problem, determines what is wrong and fixes the problem. The experience of the engineer is a major factor in how quickly the determination of what is wrong is made. A more experienced engineer is often able to determine what is wrong with a cell site or a switch faster than a less experienced engineer.
When an experienced cell site engineer leaves a company, the company loses a valuable asset. Less experienced engineers are no longer able to ask the experienced engineer for answers to cell site problems. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for maintaining the knowledge of experienced engineers so that the knowledge may be leveraged by other engineers. There is a further need for a computer-implemented method and system for analyzing problems with a cellular site or switch and presenting potential solutions based on historical data and collected data.